Daily life story of famale admiral
by Adik Altstimme
Summary: Follow a daily life of our young introvert female admiral. Cheer her make a yuri harem or, at least, talk properly with her subordinates. Well, whatever. Let's cheer for her Teitoku life!
1. Chapter 1

I finally managed to be a Teitoku.

Let's just ignore how. Now, I'm going to force you to hear my naval base daily life story.

No, just kidding. I'm sorry. I want you to know the story when I fought for this Teitoku position.

It was a hard fight.

Some hard fights.

Well, let's start at the beginning. After the bitter story, I will bring you bunch of daily life stories. I promise.

My early working life was hard. I felt like quitting numerous times. Well, I Couldn't, though.

Well, it was not a real work. More like a part time job. No, it was just my life. Yes, a part of my life.

My mother died when I'm 12. My father, an admiral, at that time, didn't remarry. I asked him once about remarrying but I didn't quite get that vague answer. So, let's conclude that he didn't remarry because he just couldn't. He tried his best to raise me like an emperor penguin father take care of its daughter. Did I forget to mention that I'm a girl?

He'd tried his best for three years before his time came. He passed away in an accident at his work. Let's just skip the detail because I don't know it either. I might have known if I'd asked his colleagues enough times. But I didn't interested enough to ask. I was sent into an uncle care. Well, in fact, he was my father's boss not my real relative. I used to call him uncle because my family and I knew him since I was little. His wife is a really nice person. I spent my last middle school semester as happily as an orphan could with them before uncle told me my father's last will.

"What is it uncle?"

"Yeah... About your high school..."

Well, not worth a flashback. In short, my father wanted me to work in the navy like him. And so, with uncle's power and my abilities, I started military academy student life.

I'm a girl.

Heck.

Living among male creatures was not amused. Not amused at all. It's not a harem manga that I am a female protagonist and every boys will have affections for me. It's a manga that... No. It's a real life that I couldn't get along with class mates, teachers or people around in this social. Well, I'm not a bad person. My primary thought was just different from others'. I just didn't feel like talking with others. And before I knew it, everybody had been seeing me as a freak. Well, that's when I start the habit of using the word 'Well' and having the pity way to communicate. And well, men's mouths are sometime worse than women's. I know right why this world has the feminists.

Just skip it.

Oh, I forgot to mention that uncle and uncle's wife always supported me. Uncle's wife is like an oasis while uncle is like an oil well. The woman always visited me in holidays and gave me the hugs although I thought it's embarassing. And uncle was... I don't know the detail but I believe I wouldn't be in this spot if it's not for uncle. Well, we're talking about military after all.

I can't remember at what point I start the real work. At first, it was just running an errand for the superiors and then everyone seemed to want my help. I just obeyed and did every task I was ordered even if it was just an easy task that no one care enough to do or a difficult task that no one want to and fews can do. Around the time I should graduate high school, I got some rank and salary.

Well, that was my early life. Not that easy but somehow I managed to get through it. Now that I am a Teitoku, I just have to give it my all. It is said that this work is hard as hell. But there are some rumours that this is the best work a navy man can get. And uncle insisted that I must fight for and protect this position no matter what.

Well, whatever.

* * *

\- author note -

Author is here. Such a boring story, isn't it? Ahaha. But I still need your support. After this is slice of life story of this introvert Teitoku, I think. Oh, you may notice already that I'm not a native English and I don't use English in my daily life. So, if something in my work really piss you of, please tell me. I look forward to improving my work.


	2. Chapter 2

'My life as a Teitoku start here...!'

I shout in my head as I face the sea near my new naval base. I don't want to suffer sore throat as well as don't like people see me in happy state.

Oh! Yes, the naval base daily life stories I promised start here, too. I wish.

I find the way to my new office in the map. There, I will met Inazuma who is my secretary ship. Why my secretary is a ship? And what is secretary ship in the first place? Well, whatever.

And here! I reach the naval base gate. Let me absorb this feeling a minute. The feeling of an employee who got promoted and just finished moving into a more comfortable new office. Ah... What a big lovely naval base. What a goodness. What a ...

"Commander-san!"

I immediately stop my train of thought. A girl's voice? I look around and found that voice's owner. What? What should a middle school girl do in a place like this? Is she lost? Oh, I must help her though I just reach here and don't know the way. I can read a map and I am an adult after all.

"Commander-san?"

Was that girl calling me? I turn around and look. No one is around here. I turn back to face her.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"U-um..." She compose her sentence in her head. "Um... Are you commander-san?"

I don't know. What should I answer? I only know that I am a Teitoku... What is Teitoku in the first place?

"I have no idea." Crap. I hate my way of talking. Well, I'm an adult. I shouldn't lie, should I?

She looks hesitant and lost. Crap. Should I just lie?

"Um... What can I do to help you? Who are you?" I still hate my way of talking.

"I'm Inazuma. I'm looking for my commander." She gives me a paper from her hands. Surprisingly, it has my information and picture in it. Wait, did she just say Inazuma?

"Oh..." What should I say in this situation?

"If you happen to be the person in that information, please follow me. If you-"

"Oh..." Crap, I really hate my way of talking.

* * *

\- author note -

Author is here. Inazuma, too. Not hard to guess who is my starter ship, right?

Teitoku - Shireikan - Shirei, what an intricate name? I will use 'admiral' for 'Teitoku' and 'commander' for 'Shireikan' and 'Shirei' when the shipgirl talk to her. But use Teitoku as the nickname of the Kancolle admiral position. Why? Of course, because foreign language is way too cool! Why Bismarck zwei instead of kai ni? It's the same reason.

Look forward to your support. Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I set a determination to improve my way of talking. It was not a big problem back then. But now I'm a superior, I should quickly fix my way of communication.

"Are you listening, commander-san?"

Well, this absent-minded habit, too.

"Ah! Yes. What is it again?" Crap. My secretary ship must hate me now. No no no. I don't want to be hated. Hey! Stop talking to yourself and listen to Inazuma, the me! Talking about Inazuma, how old is she? Why those people in HQ allow a kid to work? Human trafficking?!

"Commander-san... Are you OK?" She looks at me with concerned eyes.

Heck. I hate myself.

After listen to Inazuma introduction of my work. I know my position better. My work is to send my troop to fight the enemies from under sea. Take good care of my troop. And send them to fight again. What a slave labour! Well, I will do my best after all. And well, it's not that I have my troop right now. I only have Inazuma. She said that if the HQ see my good service, they will send us some girls and I can form the better troop. Seriously? Form a troop from the girls? Well, whatever.

"Inazuma can't wait for the following girls. Inazuma would like to have a comrade." Inazuma tries to chat with me.

'You wouldn't, Inazuma. Having a comrade is a nuisance.' Reply in my head.

"Ah. Yes. Commander can't wait, too." Is what I really reply. Hm... When did I start calling myself commander?

"Let's show them some good services." My secretary says happily.

"Yeah. Good service." I reply boringly. Good service, huh? Nah. Old friend.

"Now." My little subordinate looks into my eyes with enthusiasm.

"What? How?" Is it my instict to reply 'How?' Instead of 'Now?'

"Send Inazuma to kill them"

What a yandere reply with an innocent face...

"Really, is this base only has two of us? It's so silent. I'm scared." I ask while helping Inazuma set her torpedoes. The last sentence is added in order to make the light atmosphere. But the younger take it seriously.

"Don't be scared, commander-san. Inazuma is also here." She taps my shoulders. I look up and see her smiling face.

What a cute little subordinate!

"When Inazuma was a child, Inazuma's also scared of ghost."

'You're still a child, Inazuma. And when did it suppose to be about ghost?'

"When you grow up, you won't scared of ghost anymore, commander-san."

'Well, I have no fear left in my life. And hey! I'm 24 already.'

"And finished! Now you're ready, Inazuma! Oh! And thank you, Inazuma. I will make sure not to be scared of ghost." Did I really have to play this childish?

"Ehehe. You don't need to hurry, commander-san. Now, Inazuma is going to sortie Inazuma's first sortie~ See yo- ouch!"

What

The

Heck?

Didn't she see that door?

"Um... Take a rest. The sortie can wait." I take her to the nearest chair

"Sob sob"

Hmm? Did she just-

"Waaahhh... commander-san. Inazuma hurt" she mumbles weakly while nestles to me. Hey! It's tickle!

"There, there. Don't cry Inazuma." I pat her back awkwardly. Ugh! When is the last time I saw a girl crying?

It took some times before my clumsy little subordinate turned back to the cheerful girl again and now she is on her first sortie.

It was true that I fear of nothing.

But now, what is this worry forming in my chest?

* * *

\- Author note -

Inazuma's head is OK. She was just surprised.

I hate this protagonist. What the heck is 'Well, I will do my best after all.' ?

Well, it's the combination of 'I will do my best' and 'I have to do it after all'.

Wait.

When did I start using 'Well,' like her?

Nooooooo!

Well, see you.

Oh! Mensch...


End file.
